


Причина, по которой боксерскую грушу придется менять

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Relationships: Гиноза/Суго
Kudos: 4
Collections: Psychopass





	Причина, по которой боксерскую грушу придется менять

Суго приснилось, что все закончилось.  
Несколько отчаянных диверсантов сумели завезти в город полтонны взрывчатки, которая уничтожила башню Нона вместе с целым кварталом. Черный дым с гранитной крошкой еще несколько дней оседал на окрестности. Токио охватили беспорядки, справляться с людьми при помощи доминаторов больше не выходило, поэтому в ход пошло тяжелое вооружение. Военные дроны высотой с трехэтажные дома степенно прогуливались по улицам, постреливая то направо, то налево. Сон был длинным, за это время Суго, командующий подавлением беспорядков (потому что оказалось, что больше некому), успел изрядно устать. Дни сменялись ночами, удушливо-жаркими, потому что электричество работало с перебоями и на кондиционеры не хватало. Так провели половину августа, почти не разговаривая. Из всего старого состава Бюро с ним остался один Гиноза, остальных разнесло кого куда, кого-то и насовсем.  
— Я думаю, — сказал Суго, когда путаный калейдоскоп боевых выездов, похожих друг на друга, как две черных дыры от снарядов в жилых домах, вдруг закончился, — думаю... ну... о Сивилле. Вроде и паскудно при ней было. Но зато понятно. А сейчас никто не говорит. Ну... за кого нам надо быть.  
Они сидели на циновках, одетые в чистые, выглаженные по правилам хакама. Так стало принято; патрули на улицах, кому не досталось роботов — вооружались мечами. В Киото, по слухам, объявились целых три настоящих наследника последнего императора.  
— Раньше я думал, за людей, — отозвался Гиноза. Август закалил его, как умелый кузнец. Сперва расплющил, затем разбил, а после многократно перегибал. В подрагивающем свете масляных фонарей, подвешенных к низкому потолку, даже смотреть на точеные черты было остро. Говорить Гиноза завел привычку не громче ветра, себе под нос. Мало кто, кроме Суго, его понимал.  
— Нельзя быть просто за людей. Они же сами не знают, за кого они. Оставь их в покое — перебьют друг друга.  
Суго потянулся к керамической бутылке, разлил подогретое сакэ по чашечкам. Рисунок на ней был красивый, синие олени бежали по кругу, над ними расстилался город с изогнутыми храмовыми крышами. Чашечка утонула в железном протезе Гинозы, шелк синей накидки струился по его искусственной руке до того естественно, что сложно было представить Гинозу в другой одежде. Сидел он, как и полагалось, с ровной спиной, сухой и спокойный. Только на скулах все более явно с каждой чашечкой проступал румянец.  
— Так мы их, значит, перебиваем? — уточнил Суго.  
— Перебиваем?  
— Перебиваем их желание перебить друг друга... перебивая их.  
Тишина треснула смехом — громким, резким. Суго тоже засмеялся, хоть и не понял, почему. Точнее понял, но сразу забыл, как это часто бывает во сне. Потом еще выпили и решили посоревноваться в стихах.  
Суго сложил такое хайку:  
_Стреляет луна  
Звездами по облакам -  
Сочатся дождем_  
Гиноза ответил:  
_Желтеет бетон  
На месте голограммы  
Как голая кость_  
Мокрые от пота концы его длинных волос завивались, рассыпавшись по плечам. Мешали сосредоточиться. Потому и слова из Суго лезли дурацкие:  
_Черные змеи  
По синему полю ползут  
С виду безвредны_  
К счастью, Гиноза ничего не заметил. Они распили еще две бутылки, а потом, шатаясь, пошли принимать ванну. Сперва собирались по очереди, но так и не договорились. Ванна была круглая, деревянная, с приятной холодной водой, очищенной и политой ароматическим маслом. Оказалось, там без труда можно поместиться вдвоем. Суго предложил намылить Гинозе спину. Неторопливо ощупывая лопатки, осторожно касаясь того места, где протез крепится к коже, он вдруг почувствовал себя таким молодым, будто только что из академии. Как и не было этого прокопченного августа, трупной вони на улицах, утомительных заседаний, где трусливые, но хитрые люди день за днем своими выходками учили его становиться хитрее. Им без него было не выжить, но скоро уже, точно знал Суго к этому времени (но ненадолго забыл, благодаря Гинозе), его либо отравят, либо зарежут в углу, либо его боевая машина окажется неисправной и взорвется к чертовой матери. Он уже начинал готовиться. Вел переговоры с каждым по отдельности министром. Присматривался к императорским наследникам, а также к тем, кто за ними стоял.  
— Не думай, — тихо, еще тише обычного пробормотал Гиноза, запрокидывая голову назад, Суго на плечо. И потерся о него затылком. — Ни о какой Сивилле больше не думай.  
Это было просто, в одной ванне с Гинозой. Закаленным снаружи и неожиданно мягким внутри, оттого бесконечно прочным. Он входил в Суго так осторожно, так бережно, что тот закусывал себе костяшки от нетерпения и жадно подавался назад, сжимая в кулаке набухший член. С каждым их движением все больше воды выплескивалось на деревянные половицы. Торопясь не забыть, Суго прохрипел:  
_Разрезал мечом  
На "до" и "после" него  
Друг позднюю ночь_  
Лезвие незаметно полоснуло по горлу и разбудило.


End file.
